1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to managing the operation of power-consuming devices. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for more efficiently controlling the setback and setback of recovery of power-consuming devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, power consuming devices are “setback” to reduced levels of operation for certain periods of time, in order to conserve energy and reduce operational costs. For example, a Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system for a business may be set to maintain a lower temperature during night time, when the business is closed. Or, a computer system may be set to a reduced level of operation, for example a “standby mode,” during a period of time in which it is not in active use.
Such systems also employ setback recovery methods, by which the power consuming devices are returned to normal levels of operation. For example, the HVAC system for the business may begin to maintain a higher temperature when the business opens, or the computer system may return from “standby mode” at a time when it will be in active use.
As energy management initiatives are deployed across the commercial industry, store owners are looking to more intelligent controls for power consuming devices, in order to reduce their energy bills. The present system and method of controlling the setback and setback recovery of power-consuming devices provides a solution for this need.